


Terminal Velocity: The Baseball Bat

by duointherain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Medical School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duointherain/pseuds/duointherain
Summary: Duo is in his first year of medical school and learning to deal with his anger issues.





	Terminal Velocity: The Baseball Bat

Terminal Velocity: The Baseball Bat   
by duointherain

Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing. 

Note: This is set in the Terminal Velocity arc, while Duo was first-year medical student. This is kind of a personal rant and venting. 

 

Alex noticed the first day of class. Duo was jumpy. Loud noises made him jump. Asking about the war, the plague, about Maxwell church made him panic. Touching his braid made his face go white. 

Once Alex kicked door open right as Duo got there and Duo nearly fainted. 

It was explained, PTSD, panic, persistent suicidal ideation. 

Please.  
Fucking.  
Stop.

Alex loved lies. When they were paired as EMTs during their first year, Alex had a fondness for saying stupid shit. They were manning a music festival first aid booth and someone couldn’t find the bathrooms, Alex asked if they’d checked the Geneva Conventions. 

On another occasion, he asked a mother and daughter who had an L2 accident if they were looking for cockroach antennae. 

He swore he wasn’t racist. He just liked racist jokes. L2 people had stupid religion. The Catholic god was evil. Crosses were disgusting. Muhammad was a pedophile. Gay was a choice. All women should make sandwiches after sex. The professor had a nice ass. 

Duo reminded himself that he was on a new path. He was going to be a doctor. If he could be saved, all people could be saved. So he tried. He explained. He talked about his past and how he’d changed. 

Alex asked too many fucking questions. Rude questions. When did he know he was gay? It was okay and all, Alex didn’t want anyone to hurt Duo, now that he knew him. It’s different before you know a gay person, you know? 

So then Alex was trying to get a promotion and he was talking to everyone on the team about how he was going to be a good leader for everyone. He made the mistake of asking Duo for his advice on how he should improve.

So in the very kindest of words, very gentle, all the while pretending he was Q, he suggested that if Alex wanted to be a good team leader, maybe he should stop being racist, stop scaring people, and that understand because he grew up on Earth and has a nice accent, that he might be intimidating to some people. He checked in. He asked if he’d hurt his feelings. 

He felt very proud of himself for using his words. For a couple days he was on top of the world! He could do this thing! He was going to be a doctor! He was rational and balanced and he was going to call Heero, see about making up, and god he was on top of the world. 

Then he walked into the lab to do some late night work and heard Alex complaining that he’d been mean to him. Anger swallowed Duo.

He’d tried so fucking hard to be nice! Heero was right! He couldn’t a doctor! He was just a thug, an asshole who killed and destroyed everything he touched! 

In his mind, his voice echoed in the mostly empty lab like the earthquake before a tsunami. “Parking lot! Now you fucking asshole!”

Alex turned around and arched an eyebrow. 

Duo was 19, in school because Quatre made the path. He was 5’1”, 130 pounds, with a braid down to the back of his knees. His palm with spread out fingers wouldn’t have reached from chin to eyebrows on Alex’s face. 

Alex had been born on Earth, raised to the gravity. He was tall, broad shouldered with a fist that could hit things like Thor’s Hammer. The smirk on his face suggested he was a rottweiler challenged by a chihuahua. “I don’t know what you’re upset about.” 

“I have had it with your shit! I have had it!” Duo howled. “Parking lot!”

“Oh? You gonna kick my ass?”

“Yeah,” Duo snarled. “I am so tired of your shit!”

“You’re just going to get a panic attack and nearly faint.” 

“Twenty minutes,” Duo snarled. “You be there or you don’t come back tomorrow. I will make your life a living fucking hell!”

Alex stepped really close, smirking down at Duo. He was at least a foot taller, a good four years older. “Sure. Cupcake.”

 

Twenty minutes later, Alex was fishing around in his car door for the gun he had bragged about. It was dark. One of the lights in the parking lot was out, leaving the space around his car too dark for the cameras. 

Thinking he was alone, he took the safety off, and smirked to himself. 

Then Duo stepped out of the dark he’d created and laid a wooden baseball bat upside Alex’s shoulder, hard enough to knock the bigger man. The gun sailed up and skidded across the parking lot. Duo followed, it moving fast and gave it another good kick, before spinning on his prey with a huge grin, violet eyes sparkling with lust for violence. It was a war face, Shinigami striding out of the darkness, pale face stark in the shadows. 

Alex was trying to get to his feet, holding his broken shoulder, eyes wide like he was seeing a monster. 

Out of nowhere, Duo started singing, in a deep, creepy voice, “Happy birthday! To! You!” He swung again, this time he aimed for the femur, but didn’t get in hard enough to do more than bruise. 

On his knees, one hand up to protect his face, Alex panted through gritted teeth. “Are you going to kill me?”

Duo swung again, hard at his head, until he pulled it at the end, to just lightly tap his head. He leaned over, looked into his eyes. “No. I have seen the light go out in people’s eyes when I killed them. Hate that shit. Once it goes out, you can’t bring it back.” Duo stood back up. “And the dead don’t suffer. You fuck with me anymore, harass anyone where I see you, I am going to do shit to you that you wish would kill you.” Duo smiled super friendly, which on Shinigami’s face looked creepy as fuck. 

Alex transferred schools. Duo did fine.


End file.
